Hikaru Sulu (alternatieve realiteit)
Voor de tegenhanger uit de normale realiteit, zie Hikaru Sulu. Hikaru Sulu is de bestuurder van de [[USS Enterprise (alternatieve realiteit)|USS Enterprise]]. Voor de Enterprise Sulu was geboren in San Fransico. Hij was daar de beste van zijn klas op het gebied van astrosciences en advanced botany. Tijdens zijn studie jaren, richtte hij de schermclub van Europa op van Starfleet. Sulu stond na zijn studie klaar als vervanger van de stuurman van de USS Enterprise. Op de Enterprise In het jaar 2258 verving Sulu, stuurman McKenna nadat hij ziek was geworden. Doordat Aarde een noodoproep kreeg van Vulcan werd Sulu benoemd tot vervanger aan boord van de Enterprise, Starfleet's nieuwste vlaggenschip. Sulu's eerste actie was geen succes. De Enterprise zou naar warp moeten gaan, maar faalde doordat Sulu de externe gravitatie kleppen nog had aan staan. Met de correctie van Spock, ging de Enterprise naar warp. Door de fout van Sulu, liep de Enterprise achter met de vloot. Toen de Enterprise in haar eentje bij Vulcan aankwam, sprong het schip uit warp recht in een chaos van vernietigde Federatie schepen. De voorgaande schepen waren al vernietigd en de Enterprise kwam er midden in. Sulu wist de wrakstukken te ontwijken en stuurde het schip richting Vulcan, waar de Narada in een baan om de planeet lag. De Narada opende het vuur en Sulu wist één raket te ontwijken, maar de impact van de de andere raketten waren zo sterk, dat de schilden al naar 36% daalden. Toen Nero, de kapitein van de Narada, de Enterprise aan riep, eiste hij dat kapitein Pike aan boord van zijn schip met een shuttle kwam. Sulu vloog het schip richting de Narada. Op de brug, vroeg Pike welke officier een gevechttrainign heeft gevolgd. Sulu antwoordde hierop en hij werd gekozen in het team dat een ruimtesprong ging maken naar Vulcan, om de boor proberen te vernietigen die Nero gelanceerd had. Samen met Olsen en Kirk betraden ze de shuttle van Pike die ze richting de springpunt vloog. In de shuttle vroeg Kirk wat voor gevecht training hij dan had gevolgd, waarop Sulu antwoordde: "schermen". Kirk was echter verbaasd en de shuttle verliet de Enterprise. Pike zette ze af op het spring punt en opende de kleppen waardoor het team vanuit de shuttle in de atmosfeer van Vulcan sprongen. Sulu lag achter Olsen en Kirk en Sulu activeerde als eerste zijn parachute. Olsen, opende echter net voor het platform zijn parachute waardoor hij in de straal terecht kwam en vernietigd werd. Kirk landde echter met succes op het platform en door een Romulans disruptor, werden er gaten in de parachute van Sulu geschoten waardoor hij bijna in de straal terecht kwam. Op het platform pakte hij zijn zwaard en vocht tegen de Romulan. Hij wist de Romulan te vermoorden en Kirk's leven te redden die aan het platform hing. Doordat Olsen de springstoffen had, gebruikte Kirk en Sulu de disruptors om het platform te deactiveren. Hierdoor werd het platform omhoog getrokken waardoor Sulu van het platform afviel. Kirk dook hem achterna en net op tijd wist Chekov hun beide over te stralen aan boord van de Enterprise. Nadat de Enterprise vervolgens richting Aarde vloog, bedacht Chekov een idee om onzichtbaar te zijn voor de raderen van de Narada. Hiervoor moest Sulu het schip precies in de ringen van Saturnus vliegen. Na de succesvolle poging, gaf Kirk het bevel aan Sulu, terwijl Kirk en Spock zich over straalde naar de Narada. Toen Spock, de Jellyfish wist te stelen van de Narada vloog hij richting Saturnus met de Narada op zijn hielen. Spock besloot om de Narada te rammen, zodat de rode materie binnen in zal ontploffen zodat er een zwart gat zal ontstaan. Spock richtte zijn koers op de Narada en nero liet al zijn raketten afvuren op Spock. Op het juiste moment wist Sulu uit warp te gaan en alle raketten te vernietigen. Montgomery Scott wist net op tijd Kirk, Pike en Spock aan boord te stralen. Door het zwarte gat, werd de Enterprise zelf ook mee gezogen, maar door de ontploffing van de warp kernen in het gat, wist de Enterprise door de druk zich uit het zwarte gat weten vliegen. Hierna vloog Sulu de Enterprise naar Aarde en werd hij door Kirk benoemt als stuurman van de USS Enterprise. (Star Trek) Tijdlijn *2258 **Sulu wordt benoemd als vervanger van de Enterprise als stuurman. **Sulu wordt benoemd tot stuurman van de Enterprise. Citaten "So what kind of combat training do you have?" "Fencing." : - James Kirk en Hikaru Sulu "Is the parking brake on?" "Uuh no sir." : - Christopher Pike en Hikaru Sulu typfou Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru bg:Хикару Сулу (алтернативната реалност) de:Hikaru Sulu (Neue Zeitlinie) en:Hikaru Sulu (alternate reality) fr:Hikaru Sulu (chronologie alternative) it:Hikaru Sulu (realtà alternativa) ja:ヒカル・スールー（新時間軸） ru:Хикару Сулу (альтернативная реальность)